


Into The Sky

by Mangachan78



Series: Harem World [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossdressing, Harem, MultiHarem, Pregnant, Threesome, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachan78/pseuds/Mangachan78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunami moves to Namimori with her brothers Giotto and Xanxus, there she meet a bunch of people . And thinks sometimes of her own little romance, will she get it ? femTsunaxMultiharem !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ~ This will be a really strange story, it has actually also no goal . Of where this is going, but anyway I like this sort of stories sometimes . Tsuna will be a girl in this, also will be there Yuri & Yaoi . Tsunami ( female Tsuna ) will be a get a multi harem with boys & girls, of course I have some plans for that . So that it will not be confused as hell ;) Xanxus and Giotto will not be in her harem, they will be her brother 's . Some other 's are also gender bendert, there will be some yaoi pairings . Maybe not so much, but I promise to not let them out ! 
> 
> Sorry for any grammer or the OOC from the characters !

Tsunami looked at her parents " Huh ?" Nana and Iemistu smiled at her ." We're moving ! "

" Moving ? "

" Yes is it not great ! " Shouted his father loudly, Tsunami 's mouth fell open ." Great ? Dad this is my last year, my exams are in 2 weeks . What about school ? I'm not going ! "

" Oh come on Tsu-chan, I'm sure Japan is nice like Italy ! "

" No ! "

" What is going on here ?" Asked Xanxus as he looked at his parents and sister, who were quarreling . Giotto stood behind him as he was eating a piece of bread . " We're moving guys ! " The room was silent beside the ' choke on the bread ' and ' somebody making fist ' part . " Great right ..." Iemitsu began to doubt his choice, but Nana saw no problem ." And what the baby ? ! Can you go on a plane mom ! "

" Oh you guys go a little bit earlier, we come after the baby is born ! "

So Tsunami went with her 2 brothers on the plane, she felt Xanxus angry eyes . And hear him ' I'm going to kill them, I'm going to kill them ' . While Giotto was flirting with the girls, who are walking around the airport . Tsunami thought everything was going good, for now ... " Come on Tsunami we have to go now ." Giotto said as he dragged a angry Xanxus, Tsunami quickly followed them ." Ciao Italia ! " Shouted Giotto Tsunami sweatdropped, and went with Xanxus far away from him ." We do not know him ." Xanxus whispered in her ear ." Deal ."

On the plane went is smoothly, Xanxus was sleeping the whole time . Giotto went around flirting, that even guys are coming to him . But not out of hate or anything, it's just that ... let's just say that Giotto is just a big flirt . Tsunami was reading har manga, she sometimes looked over her shoulder . That nobody will see it, she's a big fan of one thing . And that 's Yaoi ! Tsunami blushed as she looked, at the boys in the manga . They were ... Ah Tsunami will scream in happiness, as she continued reading . She does not care if people, are looking at her strangely . She's will enjoy the manga ! Wait ...

Manga is from Japan

Anime comes from Japan

Anime & Manga has Yaoi ...

" Kyaaa ! "

Everyone looked at her, the girls who stand next to Giotto . Looked at her confused and then at Giotto . " Is that not your sister ? " Asked one of them ." Don't know her ." Giotto said with a sweet smile, while he was a little embarrassment . How Tsunami acts like a child, that gets candy for christmas . He makes sure that her room, is sound proved !

( Japan )

" Wow ! It's so big ! " Said Tsunami ." It's really ..." Said Giotto Xanxus yawned, Tsunami looked around ." Let's get our suitcases ! " She said and went with her brothers, to get their suitcases . After 15 minutes waiting, they finally leave the airport . Tsunami walked ahead but bumped into a guy ." Oi ! Look where you are walking you stupid bitch ! " Tsunami looked startled at the silver-haired boy, who stood in front of her ." Oh I'm sorry ..."

" Shut up you give me more headache ! " He yelled louder Tsunami felt really small ." But I ..."

" Apologize now ! " But before Tsunami could say anything, Xanxus held him by the collar ." Apologize to my sorella, you dogshit ! "

" Xanxus ! " Tsunami took Xanxus 's arm, and Giotto tried to pull him away ." Let me go ! " The two were separated, the boy looked angry at Tsunami . But no leaving while he got a warning, if Xanxus looked with his ' watch your back ' eyes at him . " We are not even a day here, and we may get banned from Japan ." Giotto said ." Come to think of it, let's visit aunt and uncle this week ."

" Oh yeah ! Natsu and Yoshi also live in the same area as us right ! " Tsunami has totally forgotten their nephew and niece, they live in the same area like them . And maybe she, Yoshi and Natsu are in the same class .

It took 5 hours to come to their new house, Tsunami immediately went to look at her new room . Her parents apparently chosed their rooms, because their names are on the doors . Tsunami found her room and opened, her mouth fell open the room was really big . She had a new bed, wardrobe, desk, and half of her stuff are herer . She opened her window, and smiled as she has the view of the garden . She even has a balcony ! She opened the door, this is so beautiful . " Wow what a beautiful house ." She said and went back inside, and began first on her clothes . She has a big closet so that her winter and summer clothes, are separated in there . She will wait for her other stuff, before she will start on it .

' Ding Dong '

Tsunami looked up and went downstairs, Giotto was there first . Xanxus stood behind Tsunami, as they went down . " Yes can I help you ? "

" Yes my brother,sister and I wish you welcome, we are your neighbors the Gokudera 's ." Said a boy with short light purple hair, he wore black clothes . And looked actually like a gothic, but Tsunami was not sure . Beside him stood a girl with red hair in pigtails, and she wore glasses but did not looked at them . The Sawada children have a feeling, than she was forced along . But when she looked at the brothjer, their mouths fell open . Xanxus looked angry, Giotto panicked and Tsunami looked in disbelief . To the same guy from the airport, of course it was also not the boy 's day .

" God damnit ! You again ! "

Sawada Tsunami meet Gokudera Hayato !


End file.
